Aqua Cavalier
Aqua Cavalier was a Mark-2 Jaeger built in the United Kingdom in 2032. It is credited for four Kaiju kills before its destruction in 2034. History Aqua Cavalier was first launched 2032 in Dover, Kent in response to the increasing threat of the Kaiju in Europe. It was advertised to Europe as one of the first Jaegers specifically designed for aquatic combat. Construction began in 2031 within Kent’s manufacturing facilities built after the first Kaiju war, many of its workers nicknamed the Aqua Cavalier ‘Victory’ based on the Legendary ship of the same name due to the Jaeger and the ship being built in the same area. Upon completion, the Jaeger was relocated to the Copenhagen Shatterdome. First Response Aqua Cavalier was first deployed in December 7th 2032, when a category IV Kaiju codename Meatbag emerged and began to head towards Vaasa, Finland. Aqua Cavalier intercepted Meatbag seven miles from the city and was able to gain the upper hand through a pre-emptive strike against Meatbag by firing two of its 12 torpedoes, hitting Meatbag at the side of its neck. Meatbag begun to respond, charging head first again Aqua cavalier, using its horns on the side of its head to as weapons, piercing Aqua Cavalier’s right arm. Damage to Aqua Cavalier’s right arm meant that the Jaeger could no longer use the right arm’s firing mechanism, but the Jaeger was able to keep Meatbag still long enough to fire upon Meatbag’s exposed belly, causing it to rupture. As Meatbag recoiling from pain, removing its horns from Aqua Cavalier’s arm, the Jaeger seized the Kaiju’s head, smashing its face against the floor before crushing its head using its one free arm and a foot. The success of Aqua Cavalier’s fight against Meatbag was seen as a huge success for the United Kingdom and Europe, many hailing the effectiveness of the torpedoes and the Jaeger’s swiftness in defeating the Kaiju with no known human casualties. Second Fight In April 14th 2033, the Category IV Kaiju codename Vulture emerged from the breach and begun to head towards Calais, France. Aqua Cavalier and Mark III Jaeger Stalwart Cutlass Intercepted the Kaiju as it begun to make landfull three miles northwest of the city. Stalwart Cutlass made first contact, blocking the Kaiju’s path to the city and defended against the frenzied Kaiju’s slashes, Stalwart taking the brunt of the swipes upon its arms and lower torso. Aqua Cavalier was able to flank the Kaiju, grabbing its hindlegs and bringing it onto the floor. From there the two Jaegers attempted to defeat the Jaeger until Vulture pounced upon Aqua Cavalier, digging its claws into the Jaeger’s torso. The Jaeger took considerable damage, being unable to defend itself, only able to dodge the Kaiju’s attempts to bite off the Jaeger’s Conn-pod. It was until Stalwart Cutlass was able to drag Vulture off Aqua Cavalier and hold its mouth open did the Jaeger respond, firing two torpedoes down the Kaiju’s gaping mouth and detonating in its chest, instantly killing it. First Assault on the Breach After Aqua Cavalier was successfully repaired in July 2033, the PPDC began a counter offensive against the Atlantic Breach. Aqua Cavalier, along with Mark II Jaeger Starboard Defender were to defend Ocelot Runner as it fired a nuclear device into the Atlantic Breach. The plan however ended in failure when Ocelot Runner was destroyed by Rotter and Feral, who ambushed the strike team as they prepared to fire. The two Kaiju were then killed by Aqua Cavalier and Starboard Defender but were unable to launch the device and the plan was seen as a failure. Destruction In January 2034, Aqua Cavalier was relocated to the Brisbane Shatterdome. While many within the European Parliament was opposed to the relocation, it was ultimately decided that the Jaeger was needed elsewhere. On February 5th 2034, a category IV Kaiju codename Ogre emerged from the breach and begun to make its way to Brisbane, Australia. Aqua Cavalier intercepted the Kaiju three miles from the city. Despite Aqua Cavalier’s best attempts to subdue and defeat Ogre, the Kaiju ultimately gained the upper hand when it crushed the Jaeger’s hand with its mouth, causing a premature detonation of one of its torpedoes and causing the left arm to become responsive. With the two pilots recoiling from the pain, Aqua Cavalier’s guard was left down long enough for Ogre to grapple the Jaeger and begin to rip it apart at the waist. With the nearest Jaeger thirty minutes away and no possibility of defeating Ogre, Pilot Roicewitz opted to detonate Aqua Cavalier’s nuclear reactor, taking both the Jaeger and Ogre out alongside it. While this action did cause the death of Ogre, it also cost both pilots and the Jaeger, and caused extensive damage to Brisbane aquamarine biology, its fishing industry becoming nonexistant due to the amount of radiation, debris, and Kaiju-blue in the area. This event became known as the ‘Brisbane Disaster’. Features Aqua Cavalier stood 276ft tall and weighed 5000 tonnes upon completion. It dawned an aqua blue colour scheme, with dark blue highlights at the end of its joints and an orange coloured visor within the conn-pon. It was notable for its aquatic design and the rudder inspired heat exhaustion vents attached to its back. Both arms contained X01 Power Fists, weapons that before impact would expand outwards and act as an advanced point of contact. This weapon was nicknamed the ‘Knuckle Duster’ due to its similarities to real life knuckle dusters and their effectiveness at causing blunt damage. Aqua Cavalier’s main weapon of usage were MA-01 heavy load torpedoes that were launched from bays, one located on each wrist. These torpedoes could only be launched while the Jaeger was submerged, but could be used in an emergency or close proximity, however this caused serious risk of damaging the Jaeger itself. Aqua Cavalier was able to carry a maximum of twelve torpedoes at any time. Kaiju Killed Category:Mark 2-Jaeger Category:Destroyed